Rain
by LadyYuki-Chan
Summary: Porque se conocían desde pequeños, él le había ayudado y ella consiguió su amistad; pasaron los años y se volvieron a encontrar, aunque—al parecer—habían olvidado que se conocían desde antes. Pero el destino decidió, y los volvió a reunir. [Drabbles participantes a la "Gruvia Week]
**Memories of the rain**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail & Ice Trail son propiedad de Hiro Mamisha.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** Porque se conocían desde pequeños, él le había ayudado y ella consiguió su amistad; pasaron los años y se volvieron a encontrar, aunque—al parecer—habían olvidado que se conocían desde antes. Pero el destino decidió, y los volvió a reunir. [Drabbles participantes a la "Gruvia Week", patrocinada por el foro "Canon Island".]

 **.**

 **•Personajes:** [Gray Fullbuster & Juvia Lockser]

 **. ¿OoC? Lo cursi salió al final, así que tal vez sea OoC ;u;**

 **•Notas al final**

 **•Aclaraciones: B** asado en el Ice Trail, aunque no tiene las mismas escenas ni diálogos.

 **.**

 **Drabble I**

 **Memories-Memoria**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **B** ajó del tren con lentitud, agarrando su sombrilla favorita con la mano izquierda y la derecha en su pecho, tapando con suavidad el pequeño dije que había fabricado por sí misma._

 _Avanzando con sus pequeños pies–tras caminar por varios minutos-más adelante, observó una pequeña fuente prendida, con chorros de agua saliendo disparatados y potentes con dirección al cielo, cayendo después en la pequeña parte, donde el agua era almacenada; construido en su alrededor, rocas y pequeños diseños en ellas se situaban ahí._

 _Caminó derecho hasta la fuente, saltando y esquivando pequeños charcos que se formaron tras algunas gotas-provenientes de la fuente- caían al piso._

 _Llegando finalmente a la fuente, se sentó en una pequeña esquina de la fuente circular, bajando su sombrilla y posándola a su lado._

 _Meció sus pies-de adelante a atrás- cuál niña es, meditando y recordando lo que había sucedido en aquél día._

 _Sin darse cuenta, debido a la repentina ventisca, la diminuta sombrilla escapó de sus dominios, alejándose velozmente de ella. Tras darse cuenta de tal acontecimiento, la pequeña se paró rápidamente, corriendo en dirección al objeto._

 _Paró de repente._

 _Su sombrilla terminó cayendo en manos de otra persona, respirando-tras haber corrido demasiado- se acercó, al tiempo que él también lo hacía._

 _— Esto es tuyo, ¿no?—preguntó aquél muchacho, extendiendo su pequeño brazo a ella-donde estaba la sombrilla-, acomodándose su diminuta mochila._

 _La pequeña asintió, acercándose a por ella, rozando levemente sus finos dedos con los de él, haciendo que sus ojos se encontraran, aunque tan sólo duro unos segundos._

 _—Gracias...—agradeció tímidamente, llevándola a su hombro-abierta, cómo naturalmente uno se pone las sombrillas-._

 _—Gray, Gray Fullbuster—declaró él, mirándola otra vez con sus facciones serias, a lo que a la pequeña le agradó, debido que ella también se comportaba así en diversas situaciones._

 _—Juvia le agradece, Gray-sama— sonrió levemente, obteniendo una suave negación proveniente de él._

 _—No hay que, Juvia—finalizó él, avanzando un poco más donde ella—Ten—le dijó, entregándole un pequeño muñeco— así te reconoceré la próxima vez que nos encontremos, Juvia— explicó él, tras la mirada confusa de ella._

 _—Sí, Juvia espera verlo de nuevo, Gray-sama—le sonrió, obteniendo una de él también._

.

Despertó rápidamente, sentándose en la cama por segunda vez en la noche. Se pasó la mano izquierda por el cabello y la frente, totalmente sudada. Se sentó al borde, tomando una pequeña pastilla a su lado, bebiendo el agua y pasándola.

Depositó el vaso en la mesa otra vez, suspirando con cansancio. Últimamente estuvo sonando con varias cosas de su pasado, pero está vez por alguna razón, soñó como si hubiese conocido a Gray de pequeña.

Suspiró con resignación, acariciando levemente aquel muñeco a su lado, recostándose otra vez. Miró el techo y cerró los ojos, queriendo creer que conocía a su gray-sama de antes.

•

 **Cosa que en realidad pasó y nunca se dieron cuenta esos dos xD creo (?)**

 **En fin, aquí mi primer Drabble para la semana Gruvia, que aunque no pude publicarlo por asuntos de salud, traigo el primero y segundo hoy. Porque ando deshonrada, culpa de la vaca (?)**

 **Terminó la Gruvia Week (o por lo menos cuatro días) y entrego todo los faltante, por qu tengo que entregar xD**

 **Pues, elegí está parte porque fue la primera cosa que pensé cuando leí en el foro el primer día y me dije ¿Por qué no hacerlo de esto? Y así surgió.**

 **Es de noche, me están jalando el cabello así que por ahí fallo en algo la ortografía. En fin, nos vemos en el siguiente Drabble. Y sí, es continuación de este xD**

 **¿Me regalan un review?**


End file.
